


Duality

by fiestar



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Unnie Kink, reader is an exotic dancer, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Relationships: Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Duality

There’s a discernible split between the two personas that make up the whole of Ahn Hee Yeon. Each half having defining characteristics of her own. While Hani was infused with the very essence of sex appeal while she danced; a mix of sensual waves that rippled through her whole body, sharp snap of her alluring hips, and obvious cues towards her backside, Hani knew how to grab a crowd’s attention by drawing on their most carnal of desires. It came with the confidence that her voice brought. Hani was a woman of immense talent. There was no song she couldn’t master with hard work and dedication. These things paired with her ethereal face made Hani a femme fatal for the ages.

Hee Yeon however was a more muted version of the features that Hani played up in the spotlight. While Hee Yeon couldn’t completely change her lithe body and alluring voice, she definitely didn’t draw on those features while Hani was put away to rest. Hee Yeon survived on her eccentric personality alone whenever she’s off stage. Her infectious laughter and straightforward expressions made her the epitome of girl crushes. Add two more girls with the same childlike disposition and two more women to take up the motherly roles around the dorm and you’d hardly remember that this was the woman murdering thousands with simple eye contact just hours ago.

There are times, however, when the two women bleed together into a deadly twist of hauntingly sexy eyes and dorky mannerisms. It was in this state that Ahn Hee Yeon, the whole made up by the two halves, stumbled upon the woman that she was sure would become her lover. It was at a fan meeting event where you had to be prepared to be who each LEGGO wanted to meet. Some came specifically to see her wear goofy headbands and take lovely selcas on their phone, which she’d do happily, but there were the occasional fans who came to see what it would be like to hold Hani’s eye contact in real life. Most broke away blushing and raving wildly about how gorgeous she is. Then there was the single exception. Her eyes held the same dark look as Hani’s if not more pronounced. Hani wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, so it was Hee Yeon that looked away while fanning her heated fade. Never had anyone made her feel as that girl did, and she vowed to find her again.

In hindsight there were probably several better ways that Hee Yeon could’ve gone about tracking down the mysterious woman who’d moved on to Sol Ji, then Jung Hwa with a pleased smirk on her face, but in the heat of the moment Hee Yeon has told security to flag her down. The gist of it was to pretend they thought she looked like an anti-fan that the girls repeatedly had been harassed by, but that particular girl had already been dealt with weeks ago and looked nothing like the beautiful girl Hee Yeon was now fixated on. Luckily, the woman didn’t seem to have that bit of information and handed over her I.D. without a second thought. Later the guard informed her of the girls name: [Name] [Last Name]. Armed with that information, Hee Yeon spent the night scouring Facebook, Instagram, SNS, and anything else she could think of to find it.

It was in the wee hours of the morning, when the birds had just begun to sing in the first rays of sunlight that Hee Yeon came across a picture of the mystery girl. Well, a picture of whoever Min Sol Ran is and her. She wasn’t tagged in it, but after combing through the hundred or so comments she finds one by none other than [Name] herself. Not really bothered by the fact that she got no sleep and will have an extensive schedule to go through, Hee Yeon followed her and got ready for the day. Her near death experience from six hours of dance practice, filming for a new music video, and going through stage rehearsal six times because Hye Rin couldn’t consistently hit her mark was completely erased when Hee Yeon returns home to find that her follow request was accepted. Luckily it had been from her personal instead of verified or the netizens would’ve been crucifying her hours before she even saw it.

After that all the pieces had fallen into place in just a way that had gotten Hee Yeon and her plus one an invitation to Min Sol Ran’s birthday party. Sol Ji flat out refused to go with her in favor of catching up on her favorite drama, Hyo Jin all but hissed at her as she interrupted the music making process, Hye Rin was out doing whatever she’d mention as the rest of them were drooped sleepily over their breakfast. All Hee Yeon remembered was that she mentioned being gone until late, so the extra invite fell to the maknae of EXID who was more than happy to attend. Luckily, it was a private event where no cameras were allowed to snap possibly incriminating pictures of what the girls did while on their break. According to Sol Ran’s Instagram, she’s somewhat of a fashion designer with a decent following. That would explain the ban on over eager people armed with smartphones.

“I wonder what this place will be like.” Jung Hwa muses happily, fidgeting in her seat. With three members missing the girls could’ve spread out for comfort, but once Hee Yeon had settled herself in the far back seat of the SUV the maknae had followed after her. Now her squirming causes her to bump against Hee Yeon at odd intervals. The older allows this. She’s more worried about meeting [Name] again than a hyper Jung Hwa. The girl may be young and at times naïve, but she has common sense. If Hee Yeon disappears with a woman this puppy-like girl won’t come trailing after her. At least that’s the hope. Jung Hwa does tend to get clingier when drunk.

“It’s a birthday party.” Hee Yeon reminds her, “You know what birthday parties are like.” Jung Hwa snatches the invitation from between Hee Yeon’s thighs.

“Unnie, you never mentioned it was at a _strip club_.” For some odd reason she whispers the last words. It’s not like their driver hasn’t heard them talking about worse things in his presence. Just last week Sol Ji and Hyo Jin were comparing porn sites on their phones, even watching a few snippets without headphones. The man didn’t even flinch as the pitched moans covered up the music Hye Rin had been playing through the AUX cord. Jung Hwa hadn’t batted an eye, she even joked about hooking Hyo Jin’s phone up to the speakers instead. Now as they pull up in front of the venue that host the strip club she looks too scared to exit the car. Hee Yeon thanks their lucky stars that the building has a rather common name for a club and an exterior that could be to any normal venue as they jump to the front of the line. The bouncer hums _Up & Down_ as he checks the list for their names, then nods for them to enter.

“He knows our song!” Jung Hwa seems to just get more energetic the farther they go into the club. It’s not until the dimmed hallway give way to a dance floor doused in pulsing red strobe lights that she calms. Beyond the dance floor are tables positioned around the three stages. Each has two poles mounted to it and Hee Yeon is interested to see what the dancers have in store for them, but for now she looks for [Name] and Sol Ran. The latter is easy to find as she struts around in a dress that looks like it’s made out of diamonds with a matching tiara.

“You made it!” Sol Ran says happily, hugging each girl around the waist.

“Happy birthday!” Jung Hwa shouts over the music. Hee Yeon’s more interested in looking over the birthday girl’s shoulder for the real reason she agreed to attend this party. As rude as it may seem, she was a girl with a mission, but her target is nowhere in sight.

“Have you seen [Name]?” Sol Ran shakes her head.

“Not since earlier tonight, but she’s going up soon. I have her booked for all night.” Sol Ran nods her head towards the center stage, causing her tiara to slip to one side. Jung Hwa gladly rights it while Hee Yeon contemplated what she’s just heard. It’s no wonder [Name] could match Hani, she was just like her. It would also explain why all the pictures Sol Ran posted with her aren’t tagged. She must be worried about her followers opinions on having a show girl as a friend. As far as Hee Yeon’s concerned it sounds like a good time, but maybe it was different for people who aren’t used to performing on stage. For Hee Yeon, being able to watch from the crowd was always exciting, no matter who it was up on stage.

“Let’s go get drinks.” Sol Ran suggests. Jung Hwa immediately jumps at the chance to consume alcohol. The girl was young, but she handled the first few rounds of drinks like a seasoned champ. But that was always with drinks on the weaker side like soju. That was what you drank as a teenager trying to see what all the fuss was about, but Sol Ran sat down and spouted out words that didn’t even make sense together to the bartender and the man somehow poured up the exact concoctions she wanted. The first is called Sex On The Beach, which Sol Ran graciously hands to Hee Yeon. She’s not quite sure what such a raunchy name means for the taste of the drink, and decides to nibble on the glazed cherry floating on the reddish-orange liquid before taking a sip. It tastes fruity and Hee Yeon decides she likes it. The Sex In The Driveway is passed to Jung Hwa. The drink is a shocking neon blue with lemon slices floating around.

“It tastes like Sprite!” Jung Hwa declares happily. Sol Ran nods excitedly as she downs her shot. It was a weird mix of green and brown called Sex With An Alligator. The task doesn’t sound appealing nor does the drink, but Sol Ran orders two more and tops off Hee Yeon’s depleting cocktail. The idol decides to drink sparingly, not wanting to be fuzzy headed for when [Name] performs. Her mind races with thoughts of what she would do up there. It is a strip club so there’s bound to be some of that involved, but there’s also a pole. It shocks Hee Yeon how easily some girls lift their weight up in the air with just their arms and a thin pole for support. It took Hee Yeon months to master walking in heels, yet she’s seen girls walk on air or at least look like they are. Her eyes narrow in thought though it probably looks like she’s undressing Jung Hwa in her mind. She’s not. Sol Ran is doing enough of that for the both of them.

With Sol Ji fully immersed in some show about a princess and Hyo Jin holed up in her room, it was easy for the girls to skip the motherly scolding if their unnies didn’t approve of their outfits. Jung Hwa’s top is sheer and long sleeved with a cutout in the center of her chest. The space shows off her bra much better than the see-through fabric does. Her skirt is short and laces up loosely from the bottom to the top. Hee Yeon’s positive of two things; first, Jung Hwa picked this outfit off of a mannequin, and two, Sol Ran won’t have any trouble getting Jung Hwa actually stripped if she ends up trying. The spaces in her skirt show off the lack of anything beneath it. Maybe Sol Ji should’ve looked up when they passed her.

The lights suddenly dim even darker than before and Sol Ran instantly perks up, nearly choking on her new drink in an attempt to down it like a shot.

“[Name] is about to perform!” Jung Hwa bounces happily behind Sol Ran as she leads the way to a table just in front of the stage. It’s reserved for “the birthday girl” like Sol Ran is turning sixteen and not twenty-three. Hee Yeon doesn’t have time to debate with herself about if it’s cute or over-the-top because the music is starting and she doesn’t want to miss a second of this. It’s almost unreal, the way she glides onto the stage in her sky high heels and barely present clothes. But that was to be expected in her line of work. What really brought Hee Yeon up short is the microphone that’s taped to her cheek just as Hani’s are. The situation almost becomes laughable when the slower, remixed version of _L.I.E_ they performed on KBS Music Festival starts filling the room with its slowed beats.

“I told her you were coming.” Sol Ran whispers in the suddenly quiet atmosphere, “She prepared this stage especially for you.” Hee Yeon nods absently. This enigma of a woman will be the death of her. The entire crowd is enraptured as the three stages are occupied by equally beautiful girls, or at least Hee Yeon assumes they’re beautiful. She can’t take her eyes off [Name] to be sure. Her obsession with this woman could be seen as weird, but here it would be seems just as weird if she wasn’t staring the dancer down like she wanted to see [Name] writhing beneath her. Which, admittedly, Hee Yeon did. There was no denying that it was a plan formulating in the back of her mind from the moment she laid eyes on the woman. Everything about her was perfect, as if she was copied and pasted from Hee Yeon’s wildest fantasies. Now she gets to see them played out in real life.

[Name] moves with ease as she makes the crowd roar her name in drunk ecstasy. It almost drowns out her sensual voice as she somehow turns the lyrics into a string of articulated moans all while staring straight at Hee Yeon. Every pop of her hips and roll of her body is aimed to please Hee Yeon alone, and she takes notice. By the time the song has ended and the girls have disappeared backstage, Hee Yeon is ready to fuck whoever approaches her next into the ground.

“Hee Yeon-unnie,” Okay, maybe not the _very_ next person that approaches her seeing as Hyo Jin would snap her neck if she slept with Jung Hwa. Plus, Hee Yeon has long since convinced herself that Jung Hwa’s only attractive trait was the way the honorific she so graciously addresses her elders with sounds dead sexy coming from her pouty lips. Or at least that’s what Hee Yeon keeps repeating to stop herself from sleeping with her maknae, but now she’s more worried about hearing [Name] moan for her than she ever has been about Jung Hwa. Watching her beat Hani at her own game was just the icing on the cake.

“Happy birthday, Sol Ran.” A now familiar voice wishes from behind Hee Yeon and the woman has to physically restrain herself from snapping her neck around fast enough to give herself whiplash. There’s no reason [Name] needs to know the effect she has on Hee Yeon, and there’s no reason Hee Yeon has to stop pretending like it’s not painfully obvious that she wants to take this girl to bed. Sol Ran steps around her to hug the dancer. Of course, it’s customary to show affection between friends but Hee Yeon sees red as Sol Ran’s hands land a bit too low on her hips. The skimpy bodysuit barely covers her assets. If [Name] were to spread her legs she’d probably end up flashing everyone, and Hee Yeon is quite eager to test that theory.

There has to be a bit of restraint involved, though. Jung Hwa, apparently clueless to how badly her unnie wants to leave with this girl, starts holding a conversation with her. Maybe restraint wasn’t the word she was looking for. Hee Yeon was a patient girl when she needed to be. It wouldn’t _kill_ her to play with her food before they actually get to the main course. Hearing [Name] beg for Hee Yeon to fuck her in that sexy voice of hers will probably prove to be more rewarding than jumping in without any preamble. And so, she lets Jung Hwa occupy the dancer, opting to return to the bar in search of another sex related drink that tastes more like a fruity smoothy than hard liquor. The effects of drinking alcohol still take hold as she gets to the bottom of her glass, but it’s the buzzed sensation that leaves you feeling light on your feet and not the blackout drunk that she needs to avoid in order to see her plan through.

Now armed with a bit of unneeded liquid courage, Hee Yeon pays for her drink and moves through the crowd to find the three people she’s made herself familiar with. Surprisingly, nine of her guest have come to try and claim Sol Ran’s attention. Either that or she thinks dancing exclusively with Jung Hwa will get her in bed with the girl that much faster. It won’t. Jung Hwa tends to be extremely picky about who she takes to bed which is why she almost always finds her way into Hyo Jin’s bed when she needs a quick release. The elder is always happy to oblige with the most self-satisfied smirk you’ll ever see. That’s how proud Hee Yeon aspires to be tonight as she glides up behind her target. The music has a slow tempo to which [Name] swings her enticing hips. Hee Yeon matches her movements easily, hips having been trained to move just as hers do. In the darkened room Hee Yeon can see Sol Ran awkwardly trying to keep up with Jung Hwa’s body as EXID’s main dancer loses herself in the music.

In the flashes of red light Hee Yeon can see Sol Ran’s wandering hands poking through the spaces in Jung Hwa’s skirt. Usually Hee Yeon would be worried for her dongsaeng but with the way she’s missing beats every two seconds Sol Ran can’t get very far with that tactic, but it gives Hee Yeon an idea. With the way their bodies are moving as one, Hee Yeon’s hand won’t be as noticeable as Sol Ran’s fumbling fingers. She still has to be careful in case [Name] decides to reject her advances. She doesn’t and Hee Yeon’s fingers sneak under the crotch of her bodysuit. Her fingers are immediately met with wet heat as [Name] presses her hips into Hee Yeon’s touch. Now that she’s been giving control Hee Yeon can toy with her, work her up until she’s begging for release them pull away at the last second.

Her companion’s breathless moans are covered by the loud music pulsing through the building and her hand is all but invisible in the pulsing light. Hee Yeon’s skilled fingers swirl across her core in a teasing manner before settling over her clit. [Name] moans helplessly, head knocking back against Hee Yeon’s shoulder as her hips stutter towards her pleasuring touch. Sol Ran’s eyes catch Hee Yeon’s and a sly smirk glides across the latter’s lips. It the expression of a cat that’s just killed the canary, evil and conniving. Sol Ran isn’t pining after [Name], at least not tonight, yet the expression on her face as she watches Hee Yeon take [Name] over the edge without a hint of difficulty.

The dancer shudders through the waves of pleasure in Hee Yeon’s arms, quietly panting the idol’s name until she’s calmed down enough to string together coherent sentences.

“Take me to bed.” Her voice is still rough from all the panting, but Hee Yeon doesn’t have to be told twice. She signals to Jung Hwa that she’s leaving and hopes the younger girl will be able to survive the rest of the night with Sol Ran clinging to her like a leech. She nods absently, still caught up in her dancing. Hee Yeon doesn’t attempt to elaborate and instead tugs [Name] with her towards the door. Outside in the fresh air Hee Yeon realizes she can’t take [Name] to the dorm and she can’t take the van they came in or Jung Hwa will be stranded and drunk. Instead Hee Yeon opts to call a town car that pulls up to the curb in record time. [Name] happily clambers into the spacious backseat and tugs Hee Yeon in behind her. The look in the girl’s eyes is one that promises repayment for what Hee Yeon gave her in the club. She doesn’t bother to roll up the partition after Hee Yeon’s given instructions to head for the closest five star hotel. Even with her mind clouded with lust, Hee Yeon makes sure to give her new lover the best possible.

[Name], on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care. She looks quite contented to do as she wishes with the driver sparing fleeting glances at them through the rearview mirror. It’s impossible to _not_ want to look. Even if the man behind the wheel doesn’t know who Hani is, Hee Yeon is still drop dead gorgeous, as is the woman crowding her against the door. From the position [Name] has chosen it’s impossible for Hee Yeon to reach the button for the partition, so the driver gets a free show. The dancer’s lips leave a hot trail of kisses down the column of Hee Yeon’s neck. The low cut of her top allows for more skin to mark up before she’s giving up and tugging the shirt over Hee Yeon’s head. The driver makes a strangled noise as [Name]’s head dips to lick across Hee Yeon’s abs, putting her barely covered chest on full display. From this position, Hee Yeon can lean over the woman attacking her stomach and covering it with bright red marks to roll up the partition. It won’t stop the noises the man’s about to become privy to as the hem of her skirt is being shoved up over her hips. Hee Yeon doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed about how soaked her panties are with the way [Name] immediately tugs them to the side to continue her quest of kissing every part of Hee Yeon possible.

Hee Yeon’s body instantly goes up in flames as the girl between her legs goes to work on eating her out like no one has before. It’s impossible to silence the pleasured noises that leave her lips as [Name]’s skillful tongue licks across her core.

“Ah, unnie, you taste good.” She says drunkenly against Hee Yeon’s thigh and the woman nearly melts. The honorific sounds like liquid gold rolling off her tongue.

“Say it again,” Hee Yeon commands. [Name] puts on a show of doing as she’s told; pouting her lips, and fluttering her eyelashes. All of that build up only for the driver’s muffled voice to overlap hers when he informs them that they’ve arrived at their destination. Hee Yeon fixes her clothes as quickly as possible and tosses more than enough money into the driver’s hand once the partition is out of the way before dragging [Name] into the hotel. It’s gorgeous inside, all the decorations gold and crystal, but Hee Yeon’s more worried about getting a room to fuck [Name] in. It takes a few minutes too long to get a room and the receptionist is eyeing them knowingly since both women look disheveled and lack bags. It’s obvious what they plan to do, but the receptionist hands over the key card regardless.

“Unnie,” [Name] whines once they’ve boarded the elevator. Hee Yeon attempts to control herself, truly she does, but not looking at her means Hee Yeon’s left to watch their reflection in the gold doors of the elevator and that does nothing to stop Hee Yeon from wanting to fuck her right here and right now. Besides the fact that it wouldn’t be very comfortable there are cameras, plus anyone could waltz in if they needed to use the elevator. Hee Yeon has no choice but to ward off [Name]’s advances until they get to their room. The elevator mercifully dings and the doors glide open. Hee Yeon nearly drags [Name] down the hallway to the right door and tosses her in the room like a rag doll. The rough treatment doesn’t seem to bother the dancer as she stumbles along happily, waiting for Hee Yeon to join her.

She strips off her clothes in such a practiced way that it’s impossible for Hee Yeon _not_ to acknowledge the new wave of arousal her movements have brought on. It’s hot and heavy in the idol’s veins, forcing her out of her own clothes with much less grace. [Name] doesn’t seem to care as she sprawls across the silk bedspread in a tantalizing fashion. If Hee Yeon had any inkling in her mind about taking it slow and admiring how truly beautiful her lover is it’s gone now, just like her self control. There’s not much restraining Hee Yeon as she pins [Name] beneath her body in a way that could be too rough if they weren’t both soaking their thighs with arousal.

“Unnie’s in charge now, baby.” Hee Yeon whispers against her companion’s neck. Her voice is low and husky, slowly bleeding into Hani as [Name] bucks up against her, rocking herself against Hee Yeon’s thigh that’s wedged between her legs. There’s nowhere else for Hee Yeon to look as her lover’s face contorts with the sweet bliss of pleasure. Hee Yeon’s eyes follow the sighing curve of her lips, the fluttering of her eyelashes, the bouncing of her chest as she fucks herself against the idol’s thigh. The pain whimper that rings out when Hee Yeon finally pins her hips sends a pleasurable shiver through the former. The feeling of control is getting to her head, boosting her lust tenfold. It’s a miracle she let [Name] go on for as long as she did. Her thighs already shaking from an impending orgasm.

“ _Unnie_ ,” [Name] sounds almost pitiful as she whines for Hee Yeon who does nothing but smack her dripping lips in reproach. Hee Yeon’s eyes follow the motion of her breasts as the dancer’s body jolts in shocked arousal. Her fingers rub gentle, apologetic circles across her clit as she speaks.

“Let unnie take care of you.” Hee Yeon commands. [Name]’s lips part in a breathy gasp as Hee Yeon spreads her legs as wide as they’ll go. The dancer doesn’t disappoint, her legs easily parting in a show of her flexibility. Hee Yeon wants to savor the way she has her lover so exposed and submissive, but Hani won’t allow for such trivial things. Hee Yeon commemorates her own impatience as soon as [Name] screams for her. Here Yeon buries her face in the girl’s neck as she grinds down hard on her spread pussy. Searching fingers find sensitive nipples to tease, curious lips discover new skin to mark as Hee Yeon fucks her lover into the expensive sheets, completely ruining them like they own the place. [Name] doesn’t complain, only begs for Hee Yeon to fuck her pussy harder, grind against her faster until she’s screaming Hee Yeon’s name. The singer pants out her lover’s name like it’s the most important lyric she’ll ever memorize.

[Name]’s screams, crying, whining just gets louder until her back arches off the bed in her ultimate pleasure. Hee Yeon goes harder, pulling every little sound out of her before coming herself. It’s hot as they pant into each other’s mouths, kissing between their fucked out moaning. Hee Yeon doesn’t want to move from her spot, but Hani shows no weakness. Instead of laying across [Name] like a blanket Hee Yeon moves to clean the dancer up. Gently wiping down her entire body with a damp cloth as she whines about sleep, then tucking her under the ruined sheets, joining her after turning off the lights.

“Good night, unnie.” [Name] hums happily as she curls up against Hee Yeon’s side. Usually Hee Yeon and Hani would agree that sleeping over wasn’t a smart idea in her line of business. Pictures of her sleeping or leaving the hotel could get leaked, but for once Hee Yeon allows herself this. She may be an idol, but she’s also human. She deserves to stay. In the end Hee Yeon feels completely whole and that’s all that matters to her.


End file.
